Imbrium
by TamChronin
Summary: Mei Ling is sent half way across the world to give something to her cousin...or so she thinks.


_Author's Note: Written for the Rainy Night challenge at the Tsukimine Shrine LJ community. Thanks to Larania Drake for the beta! ~hugs~_

* * *

**_Imbrium_**

"Li Mei Ling." 

I stood up straight and tall, hands at my side, eyes forward. It was an ingrained response in all Li children, though I was luckier than some I suppose. Xiao Lang had to be stiffly formal in front of all number of our family members as the future Clan Head. I only had to be like this when called by the Elders. I was usually beneath notice enough not to have to worry about it, but today-- 

"Come forward, child." 

I didn't dare relax despite the kind tone. I just moved, walking to the edge of the circle, standing at the point where I could reach the table. It was the same as when I was little, when they hadn't yet given up hope that I might show the gift-- 

I frowned in concentration, banishing the memories. I had to keep my presence of mind around these people. Age did not dull their wits, or even slow their movement when it counted. "Venerable elders, how may I be of service to the Li Clan this day?" 

"You must travel once again, Mei Ling. This time we need you to follow your cousin to England, and give him this." 

England? Why was I the only person in the world who didn't know he was in England? 

"Why is Xiao Lang in England?" 

"He has his mission," came the answer. "Now, you have your mission. Do not fail." 

With that, I was dismissed. I couldn't figure out why he would be there of all places though. The last I'd heard he had left for Japan, to be with her. Kinomoto. The Mistress of the Cards. I sighed as I left the building, clutching the box to my chest protectively. An afternoon storm had sprung up suddenly, giving temporary relief to the heavy heat of the air. It would be short-lived, I was sure. If the storm blew over before sunset, it would just get more hot and humid afterward. No matter what, tomorrow morning would be miserable. 

I wouldn't be here tomorrow though. 

~~~~~@~~~~~

The rain followed me. Oh, sure, I've heard that it rains a lot in England, and I have no magical sense to back up my theory, but the rain followed me. It even followed me in the car to the address I gave the driver. All the way there, nothing but rain. Everything was so gray. I sympathized with the poor sky, feeling heavy and oppressed. I was being sent to find the one I loved who didn't love me, when he was supposed to be with the one he loved but wasn't. Why? 

Just a little bit, I wanted to rain myself. I wondered for the thousandth time what was in the box I'd been given, but I realized soon why I had been the one sent to do this. The box was spelled. I'm sure any other person in the Clan could have opened it easily, but it was beyond me. It wasn't fair. I played with the lock absently again, since I was sure nothing I could do to it would open it. It was just something to do that didn't involve staring out into the increasingly stormy weather and watch the scenery pass. Once we'd gotten out of London proper, everything was pretty boring. Maybe that was just me. I love landmarks, but I hate scenery. 

Eriol's house was a long drive away. Going through that after the interminable plane ride was almost too much for me. I found myself drifting back to sleep after a while, and it was even darker when I woke up to the car stopping. I opened my eyes drowsily and smiled, waiting for the driver to open my door. 

The one who opened the door was a stranger to me though. "Pleased to meet you, Mei Ling. Welcome to our home. You may call me Nakuru." The girl was wearing a uniform similar to the one the driver had been wearing, but in a female version. I was shocked, but that only lasted a moment. 

"I've heard of you," I murmured. The false form of Ruby Moon, just like that boy Kinomoto had had a crush on was the false form of Yue. "I wasn't aware this place was like that, though I've heard of such things." 

"Like what?" she asked with a grin. 

Humph. Like she didn't know. 

"Impossible to get to without magic," I said, glaring. 

"Is it?" She winked and held out an umbrella for me to stand under. 

"I'm not stupid you know. I know what it means when I fall asleep on a long car ride and suddenly wake up with a new driver." I was sick of magical people, created or born, looking down on me for my lack. I got it enough at home; I didn't need it here as well. 

"Maybe you just fell asleep and I kidnapped you." 

I didn't bother to dignify that with a response. "Is my cousin here, or not? I just want to see him and get home." 

She laughed at me and showed me in. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait in the library. The mages are otherwise occupied." Her tone was so condescending I wanted to punch her. 

Xiao Lang would be proud. I only glared until she left. 

"He has that effect on nearly everyone," came a high pitched, rather pleasant and educated sounding voice. I traced the sound to--a plushie, like Kero. This one was dark blue, and more cat-like, but clearly created by the same twisted mind. It was wearing reading glasses, and pouring over an old book. 

"Who?" I was thoroughly confused by that one. 

"Ruby Moon. He gets on my nerves all the time." 

"I thought he was a girl," I murmured, brow furrowed. "He looks like a girl." 

The plushie just shrugged and turned back to its book. "You must be Spinel Sun, right?" It nodded. I looked over its shoulder to read see what it was reading. One passage in particular caught my eye. 

_The hour of departure has arrived, and we go our separate ways, I to die, and you to live. Which of these two is better only God knows._

"Well, that's depressing," I said. 

"Plato is writing about his teacher, Socrates, when he was faced with is execution. It's not supposed to be happy. Go back to your kid's books and Harry Potter whatever if you want sunshine and rainbows." 

"You've obviously never read Harry Potter," I said, shaking my head. 

"It's a children's book. How bad can it be?" 

I thought this guardian was supposed to be the intelligent one. Well, you learn something new every day. "Try it. If you like depressing things like that, you might like it." 

"Too popular for my tastes," it said in a dismissive tone. 

Well, the feeling was mutual. 

I waited in silence after that. The sound of the rain lashing the windows in the wind made me shiver and I felt grateful to be inside. It was punctuated occasionally with lightning and distant thunder, but in here I felt insulated from the weather. Eventually Hiiragizawa walked in with that smile everyone always talked about. "Welcome to my home. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?" 

"The Elders told me to give this box to Xiao Lang. I wasn't told why." 

The storm grew closer, and lightning flashed outside the window, reflecting on the lenses of his glasses. He examined the box critically, though he didn't touch it. "Do you have any idea what this is?" 

I shook my head. 

He left without another word, though he'd lost his smile. A moment later Xiao Lang walked in with Hiiragizawa at his heels, and both looked utterly serious. I wanted to run up and give my cousin a hug...I hadn't seen him in months...but something in the air told me this wasn't the right time. 

"Thank you, Mei Ling. This is perfect." He smiled at me and took the box with great formality. He then turned to Hiiragizawa and presented it to him as a gift. "Please accept this offering, and please consider my request." 

Xiao Lang's back was turned to me, so I couldn't see what was in the box when it was opened. Hiiragizawa's eyes widened though, and then he closed the box with what seemed to be a grateful smile. "It is nice to have that returned," he said, and to me his voice sounded deeper. 

"Do you think it's possible?" Xiao Lang suddenly blurted, formality put aside. 

Hiiragizawa looked at me, looked at the box, and looked at me again. "It might be," he smiled. 

"What? Stop talking like I'm not here, and looking at me like that! What's going on here?" 

Xiao Lang turned around and gave me a hug. "It's okay." 

So, of course, now I was really confused. Especially when he left without another word. I started moving forward to leave also, but Hiiragizawa grabbed my shoulder before I could take more than one hesitant step. Outside, thunder cracked loudly, rattling the windows. "Li Mei Ling." 

I stood up straight and tall, hands at my side, eyes forward. He'd used that exact tone of voice, the one that commanded respect from all Li children. I slowly turned to look at him directly, and watched in near shock as he pushed his glasses further up on his nose with one finger. 

"Yes?" 

"Just because you've been unable to access your magic, does not mean it is not there." 

My eyes went wide. "What?" He couldn't mean what I thought he meant. 

"It is a gift from Syaoran, and from your family." He smiled kindly and put his hands on my shoulders. 

"Li Mei Ling, would you like me to unlock your potential?" 


End file.
